


Something Stupid

by bulecelup



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bahasa Indonesia, F/M, Fem!John - Freeform, Genderswap, Humor, Married Couple, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 orang yang tak menyangka apalagi menyadari kalau Sherlock dan John sudah menikah, dan 1 orang yang tidak terkejut mengetahui kalau mereka sudah menikah. Sherlock Holmes/Fem!John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sally Donovan

**Author's Note:**

> Cuih, sejak kapan Sherlock Holmes jadi milik saya. dia punya Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. sedangkan BBC Sherlock ceritanya punya Moffat dan Gatiss....

1.

Sally Donovan sama sekali tidak mengeritkan giginya dengan garang. _Nope_ , tidak sama sekali kok.

 

...tapi nyatanya, iya. 

 

Dia seperti biasanya memberikan Sherlock dan John pandangan jijik tiap kali mereka berdua datang ke TKP. Sally sudah biasa menghina-dina Sherlock, tapi objek hina-dinanya akhir-akhir ini lebih tertuju kepada John, atau Johanna Watson.

 

Pertama kali dia bertemu dengan perempuan itu, Sally sudah mengingatkannya karena mereka berdua sesama perempuan yang turun ke kancah pekerjaan maskulin, “Jangan berteman dengan Sherlock Holmes! Dia itu _freak_ maksimal! Kayak gak ada laki lain aja yang bisa lo deketin!” 

 

John cuman menatapnya datar. Kemudian dia permisi dan pergi ke ujung jalan untuk mencari taksi, soalnya Sherlock main kabur duluan melupakan dia di TKP. Yeah, itu adalah kasus pertama mereka, yaitu _‘A Study in Pink’._

 

Sally bengong batu pas di diemin dan di tinggal sama John. Dia langsung marah komat-kamit, mengutuk Sherlock dan partner barunya itu. mungkin Sally frustasi karena sudah capek berurusan dengan Sherlock dalam pekerjaannya, terus sekarang nongol lagi satu orang _freak_! Mau marah gak sih rasanya?

 

lagian gaji Sally terlalu kecil untuk menghadapi keabnormalitasan Sherlock Holmes selama ini. Lestrade kayak ogah-ogahan buat naikin gaji mereka. cih.

 

“Bah. _Seriously?_ Yang benar saja!” Sally menyahut frustasi. “Kita sama sekali tidak buntu pada kasus ini, kenapa kau memanggil--- mereka berdua??” dia menuduh Lestrade atas penampakan Sherlock dan John pada hari itu.

 

“Yah...” Lestrade cuman ngela nafas ngeliat Sally frustasi. Bukannya dia tak perduli, cuman ya mau gimana lagi ya... dia sudah berjanji kepada Mycroft untuk membuat adik kecilnya itu tetap ‘terhibur’ agar Sherlock tidak kembali lagi menggunakan kokain dan melakukan tindak pidana.

 

“Donovan,” Sherlock menyamperi perempuan berkulit gelap tersebut. Seringai ngejek ada di mukanya. Minta banget di tonjok. “Jaga nada bicaramu, tentu kau tak menginginkan ada sesuatu yang pecah maupun hilang dari TKP, bukan?” ouch, sarkassssssme.

 

Belum sempat Sally bereaksi kepada cemoohan Sherlock, John buru-buru masuk di antara mereka dan menarik lengan Sherlock.

 

“Sherlock, kenapa kita tak langsung melihat ke korban kita? Agar kau bisa langsung mendeduksi terus kita bisa pulang cepat?” Perempuan berambut pendek dan berwarna pirang pasir itu berkata lembut. 

 

Sherlock mendengus, terlihat sekali kalau dia masih kepingin menghina Sally. Tapi John dengan pandai membuatnya teralihkan. Dia membiarkan perempuan itu untuk mendorongnya pergi menjauhi Sally, menuju korban mereka yang tergeletak di tengah-tengah jalan.

 

Sally merengut, “Nggrgghh!! Semakin lama dia semakin menyebalkan! Suatu saat nanti kau harus benar-benar melarangnya mendatangi TKP, bos!” katanya. Tentu bos yang dia maksud adalah Lestrade.

 

Greggory menghela nafas lagi. heran, sepertinya dia banyak sekali menghela nafas lelah akhir-akhir ini. Dia memijit ujung hidungnya sebentar, “Tapi setidaknya dia tidak se-jeplak pertama kali, bukan? Sherlock terlihat lebih tenang sekarang. Berbeda sekali dari tahun lalu...mungkin karena ada Johanna.” sang ketua Scotland Yard menuntaskan perkataannya lalu pergi untuk mengurus hal lain dengan anak buahnya.

 

Perkataan Lestrade tak membuat rengutan Sally berkurang, malahan makin menjadi-jadi. Dia tak mau mengakuinya, namun Sherlock Holmes memang sedikit berubah sekarang. Dia tetap freak dan menyebalkan, tapi ada sesuatu berubah dalam dirinya... dia... seperti menjadi manusia, dalam konteks; orang normal. 

 

Sally melirik ke belakangnya, melihat Sherlock dan John yang membelakanginya sedang berurusan dengan mayat seorang laki-laki setengah baya yang ditemukan di tengah-tengah jalanan kosong. Ada pisau dapur tertanam di perutnya, dan banyak lebam di sekujur tubuhnya.

 

Sherlock tengah berdiri di samping John, sepertinya mereka sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu, pikir Sally. Tanpa sadar Sally jadi merhatiin mereka berdua. 

 

John kini membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. Sherlock mendengarkannya baik-baik. Oke, hal itu membuat Sally menaikan alis matanya. sejak kapan Sherlock menerima opini orang lain? Sumpah, dulu Sherlock sering kali menolak opini orang lain tak terkecuali John. well, kecuali opini John tentang medis, tentunya! Tak ada yang meragukan kemampuan sang dokter tentara!

 

Tiba-tiba saja terjadi sesuatu yang bikin Sally hampir tersedak sama ludahnya sendiri;

 

Tangan Sherlock mendadak melingkar di pinggul John, menariknya mendekati sisi tubuhnya. Tangan Sherlock yang terbungkus sarung tangan hitam beristirahat manis di pinggul lebar John. jika itu tak membuat mata Sally hampir copot, reaksi John yang biasa-biasa sajalah yang membuatnya kaget!

 

Mulut Sally teranga lebar, seperti mau jatuh copot ke tanah. Di tenggorokannya sudah ada suara yang mau berteriak, “ _What the fuck!_ ” tapi nggak keluar-keluar. 

 

 _Holy damn_ , apakah itu artinya Sherlock dan John memang memiliki hubungan yang khusus!? Hubungan spesial!? Sally beserta anggota Scotland Yard yang lain sering bergosip mengenai mereka (hey itu topik langganan mereka tatkala istirahat minum kopi dan makan donat), bahkan beberapa diantara mereka bertaruh apakah Sherlock dan John benar-benar menjalin hubungan romantis atau tidak!

 

Dan sekarang Sally mendapatkan jawabannya menggunakan kedua matanya sendiri. pergi kemana Sherlock Holmes yang pertama kali membawa John ke TKP, langsung pergi meninggalkan gadis malang itu disana? terus, bagaimana dengan argumen-argumen yang sering mereka bacotkan ketika di kantor polisi?

 

Saking sibuknya Sally dengan pikirannya sendiri, dia sampai nggak engeh kalau Sherlock melepaskan tangannya dari John. detektif itu lalu berjalan meninggalkan John, mau menyamperi Lestrade. Sepertinya dia sudah menyelesaikan kasus ini.

 

Sally yang melihat John sedang berdiri sendirian menatap mayat berdarah di bawah kakinya, langsung mengambil langkah seribu mendekati dokter perempuan itu.

 

“Johanna.” Panggil Sally. Suaranya serak, seperti orang yang lehernya habis dicekik.

 

John menoleh ke Sally, langsung memberinya pandangan aneh. “ _Christ_. Mukamu pucat,” komentarnya. Mata biru lautannya setengah terbalak. “Kau...baik-baik saja?” tanyanya sopan.

 

Sally menggelengkan kepala, dia mau langsung ngomong ke inti permasalahan. “Sekarang kalian sudah jadian, ceritanya?” Sally emang tipe orang yang gak suka basa-basi.

 

“Hah? Maaf, apa---”

 

“Sherlock Holmes baru saja menaruh tangannya di pinggangmu. Kalian terlihat sangat intim sekali! Apakah ada yang salah dengan kepalamu, menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu Holmes bersaudara yang _freak_ itu? ataukah dia mengancammu? Menjadikanmu pasangannya hanya untuk di perbuda---”

 

Sally menutup mulutnya saat John menatapnya tajam. Aura disekitar mereka mendadak berubah drastis, Sally sampai ragu apakah ini masih tempat yang sama...

 

“Donovan,” Johanna menutup matanya terlebih dahulu sebelum lanjut berbicara. “Aku sungguh tak menghargai perkataanmu tentang Sherlock. Kau tak mengenalnya. Sedangkan aku sudah bersama dengannya untuk setahun penuh ini, Dia bukanlah seorang _freak_ seperti yang sering kau katai bersama dengan Anderson.”

 

John menggunakan nada perintahnya kala mengatakan hal itu. Sally merasakan seluruh tubuhnya merinding dari kaki hingga pundak, rupanya dibalik tubuh kecilnya itu John menyimpan sesuatu yang luar biasa--- menyeramkannya.

 

“Aku tak menginginkan hubungan yang buruk maupun baik denganmu, Donovan. Jadi sebaiknya kau berhenti berbicara hal jelek tentang _suami_ ku atau kau akan memiliki masalah _dengan_ ku.” John berbicara lantang namun pelan. 

 

Dia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Donovan setelah mengatakan hal itu. berjalan penuh percaya diri dengan pundak tegap dan beberapa kali menarik nafas tanda kepuasan. 

 

Sally masih terlalu shock plus takut untuk menyadari kalau barusan John memanggil Sherlock dengan sebutan _suami_ nya.


	2. Greggory Lestrade

2.

 

Hari itu Lestrade mengendarai mobil polisi secara membabi buta. Alias main hajar setiap rambu-rambu yang ada dan memasang sirene polisi berwarna merah yang menandakan _emergency._ Emang enak jadi kepala Scotland Yard, bisa seenaknya melakukan apa yang disukai menggunakan wewenangnya---

 

 

Tapi Lestrade adalah warga Inggris yang baik dan taat, tak pernah menyalahgunakan wewenangnya yang sudah dipercayakan kepadanya. tapi kali ini dia ceritanya harus buru-buru sampai ke Baker Street untuk meminta konsultasi cepat dengan Sherlock, karena terdakwa dalam kasusnya akan di sidang beberapa jam lagi dan Lestrade membutuhkan bukti lebih banyak untuk memberatkannya.

 

 

Sampai di Baker Street, Lestrade main memarkir mobilnya di depan Speedy Cafe yang notabene satu bangunan dengan _flat_ milik Mrs. Hudson, 221B, tempat Sherlock dan John tinggal. Dia setengah berlari keluar dari mobil, meninggalkannya tak terkunci. Toh siapa yang berani untuk menyolong mobil polisi? _Honestly?_

 

 

Tak perlu basa-basi mengetuk pintu, Lestrade langsung main masuk kedalam gedung seakan-akan dia adalah salah satu penghuninya. Mrs. Hudson yang mendengar ribut-ribut di pintu depan sontak bergerak untuk mencari tahu,

 

 

“Greggory!” ucap sang nenek tua bersuara dan berpenampilan manis, “Aku kira siapa! ah, apakah kau ingin bertemu dengan Sherlock?” tanyanya.

 

 

Lestrade sudah menaiki beberapa anak tangga menuju pintu 221B ketika dia menjawab pertanyaan Mrs. Hudson, “Iya, Mrs. Hudson! Dia ada di tempatnya, bukan?” dia nampak tergesa-gesa.

 

 

“Iya. Sherlock dan Johanna tak pergi kemana-mana hari ini, mereka terdengar sepi sekali dari pagi. Jika kau tanya aku, mereka mungkin sedang menikmati momen khusus mereka...” Ucap Mrs. Hudson dengan wajah _dreamy_ mampus.

 

 

Lestrade menahan untuk tidak memutar matanya. Mrs. Hudson rupanya adalah salah satu orang yang menganggap kalau Sherlock dan Johanna memiliki hubungan romantis. Tapi Lestrade yakin kalau mereka tak begitu!

 

 

Soalnya dia gak bisa ngebayangin Sherlock bersikap romantis kepada siapapun--- apalagi sama John yang menurutnya juga tak begitu menyukai romantisme berlebihan.

 

 

...jujur deh, emang serem kan ngebayangin Sherlock berperilaku seperti pacar yang baik? Serem kan, ngebayangin dia mendatangi John dengan membawa bunga mawar penuh di tangannya dan mereka akan mulai bercumbu hingga lupa keadaan sekitar?

 

 

Oke, muncul _mental image_ mengerikan di benak Lestrade. Dia harus segera melupakannya sebelum bayangan itu menjadi permanen.

 

 

Meninggalkan Mrs. Hudson dibawah, Lestrade meneruskan perjalanannya menaiki tangga kayu flat 221B. Kakinya beranjak menaiki tangga sekuat yang dia bisa, dan ketika Lestrade sampai di pintu flat Sherlock dan John, rasanya seperti berlari menuju garis akhir.

 

 

“Sherlock!” Lestrade sekuat tenaga mendorong pintu malang tersebut hingga dia sendiri hampir terjungkal jatuh ke dalamnya jika dia tak berpegangan kuat pada kenop pintu.

 

 

Sherlock tengah duduk membelakangi Lestrade, dia sama sekali tak terkejut dengan kedatangan Lestrade, sepertinya dia sudah menduganya dari langkah kaki sang DI.

 

 

“Sher---Sherlock, aku butuh bukti untuk---” belum tuntas Lestrade menggapai udara untuk berbicara, Sherlock yang masih ogah untuk membalik badannya menghadap Lestrade memotongnya.

 

 

“Kau ingin lebih banyak bukti, Lestrade? Kenapa kau tidak memberikanku email atau sms, aku bisa mengirimkannya tanpa kau harus repot-repot datang kemari.” Ujar Sherlock. Entah mengapa Greg mendengar nada jengkel di suaranya.

 

 

“Uh, biasanya kau tidak membalas apalagi membaca pesan dariku,” Lestrade memberi alasan. “Lagipula ini sangat penting sekali! Aku butuh....aeh?”

 

 

Lestrade merasa seperti habis menginjak sesuatu. Dia menengok kebawah, dia baru saja menginjak sebuah bra wanita berwarna hitam dengan renda putih plus pita putih di tengah-tengahnya. Wajahnya memerah cepat.

 

 

Di dekat bra itu juga tergeletak jumper berwarna abu-abu, kedua barang itu terletak di samping sofa. Lestrade menengok ke Sherlock, yang masih tak mau menatapnya. Pria jangkung itu seperti menghindari bertatapan dengannya.

 

 

“Uh...” Lestrade tanpa sadar bergumam. Sumpah ini _awkward moment_ banget. Dia tak mau mengakui kalau bra yang dia injak itu adalah punya John, begitupula jumper yang ada di sebelahnya. Tapi apa yang sedang mereka lakukan disana!?

 

 

Apa mungkin mereka baru saja....

 

 

Ah, tidak. tidak. TIDAK.

 

 

 _No fucking way_.

 

 

John pernah menyatakan padanya setahun yang lalu, “Hubunganku dengan Sherlock hanyalah sebatas teman saja. Kita cuman _flatmate_ saja, kurasa.” Kata sang perempuan bermata biru.

 

 

Jadi mereka berdua tak mungkin melakukan seks, bukan!? Lagian selama ini Lestrade menduga kalau Sherlock itu aseksual!

 

 

“Lestrade!” Sherlock menyahut, membuat Greg terkejut setengah mati. “Kubilang aku akan mengirimkan hasil kasusnya kepadamu! Pengadilan tak akan memberikan vonis sampai jam 3! Sekarang cepat pergi!” teriaknya.

 

 

Kedua pundak Greggory menaik, “Ah! Oke! Baiklah! _Christ_! T—tapi kau serius akan memberikannya bukan!?” dia juga tak kalah menyahut dari Sherlock.

 

 

Sherlock membahas sahutan Lestrade dengan mengangkat tangan kirinya tanda frustasi dan ‘Pergi sana!’. Lestrade tadinya mau mendumel dengan sikap Sherlock ini padanya, namun tak jadi karena dia melihat sebuah benda kecil melingkar di jari manisnya....

 

 

Sebuah cincin.

 

 

 _Fucking hell_ , Lestrade kepingin banget menampar mukanya memakai panci sekarang.

 

 

Jadi ceritanya Sherlock sudah menikah? dengan siap---- tunggu itu pertanyaan bodoh, tentu saja dia menikahi John! perempuan mana yang sudi menikahi Sherlock Holmes, selain Johanna Watson!? Ah, tapi tak mungkin. Mungkin saja Sherlock sedang melakukan sebuah eksperimen atau sedang menyamar menjadi pasangan suami-istri bersama John demi sebuah kasus...

 

 

Yeah, mungkin. Teruskan saja _denial_ -mu itu, Greggory Lestrade.

 

 

“Lestrade....” Sherlock kini memanggilnya menggunakan nada ancaman.

 

 

Greggory mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas dada, “Oke! Aku pergi sekarang! Oke!” dia berjalan mundur ke pintu yang masih terbuka, pandangan mata tak lepas dari punggung Sherlock dan pakaian ehm, dalam, milik John di lantai.

 

 

Dia mengucapkan sumpah serapah di bawah nafasnya, merasakan panas merayap naik ke wajahnya. Dia sampai bisa merasakan telinga dan hidungnya memerah.

 

 

Sherlock dan John sialan. Kalau mereka benar-benar sudah menikah, kenapa mereka tidak mengundangnya ke pesta pernikahan? Eh, mungkin saja memang tak ada pernikahan....

 

 

Ketika sosok Lestrade enyah dari ruangan dan pintu sudah tertutup, kepala John melongo keluar dari arah dapur. Dia menatap pintu itu untuk 5 menit lamanya, memastikan kalau Lestrade sudah pergi dari dalam bangunan.

 

 

“Yeah, itu berjalan dengan baik.” Komentarnya. Mendengus lelah.

 

 

Dia berjalan keluar dari dapur dengan telanjang dada. tanpa malu berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk disana, tak repot-repot untuk mengambil bra dan bajunya yang ada di bawah kakinya.

 

 

Sherlock bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Wajahnya memicing kesal, “Penganggu!" Sahutnya. Dia berputar menghadap John, memperlihatkan tubuh setengah telanjang yang hanya ditutup sama gaun tidur.

 

 

Dia mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah John, duduk bareng tanpa kecanggungan. Padahal minim pakaian, sudah begitu John masang muka dongkol mampus karena menduga Sherlock sudah kehilangan minatnya untuk seks.

 

 

"Apakah..." John melirik ke Sherlock, "Kau ingin menyelesaikan kasus ini dulu atau..." Dia sedikit memainkan bibirnya, terlihat malu-malu.

 

 

" _Dull_."

 

 

Sherlock gak menjawab pertanyaan John. Dia mengambil blackberrynya yang duduk manis di atas meja kopi dan mulai mengetik sesuatu, mungkin soal bukti yang di minta oleh Lestrade barusan.

 

 

John memasang muka memelas. Welp, emang agak susah jika menikahi seorang jenius, karena pasti cinta datang terakhir dan logika adalah nomor satu. Lagian sebenarnya 'isteri' sah-nya Sherlock kan 'pekerjaannya', jadi itu membuat John adalah 'mistress'-nya Sherlock.

 

 

Tahu karena Sherlock tidak mungkin mau untuk lanjut, Johanna mengambil jumper dan bra-nya yang ada dibawah kakinya sambil menghela nafas lelah. Bersiap untuk memakainya kembali.

 

 

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk memakai baju?"

 

 

Sherlock memicingkan matanya.

 

 

John yang mau memasang bra-nya berhenti mati ditengah jalan. Seperti binatang kecil yang tertangkap oleh lampu sorot pemburu.

 

 

"Beri aku waktu 2 menit, tidak, 1 menit," komentar Sherlock, melanjutkan ketikannya di blackberry. "Dan kita akan kembali melanjutkannya." Dia menyeringai usai mengatakan itu.

 

 

John yang ada bengong, dengan muka bego dia menurunkan bra-nya dari lingkaran dadanya. "Okay," katanya. Masih dengan tampang bego.

 

 

Meh. seharusnya mereka mengundang Greggory ke pesta pernikahan, agar hal seperti ini bisa dihindari....


	3. Anderson Slyvia

3.

 

 

"Hatchim!"

 

 

Anderson bersin-bersin diiringi dengan batuk berdahak. Di sanalah dia berada, duduk di ruang tunggu sebuah klinik kecil dekat dengan Scotland Yard.

 

 

Disampingnya ada ibu-ibu beserta anak kecil. Beberapa orang berlalu-lalang di depan mukanya, klinik kecil ini cukup sibuk dan memiliki banyak orang pasien.

 

 

Anderson sudah merasa sakit sejak kemarin lusa, Lestrade sudah mewanti-wantinya buat memeriksakan diri ke dokter cuman karena si Anderson itu pelit dan badung, makanya baru hari ini dia ke dokter setelah diancam oleh Sally dan Greggory kalau gajinya bakal dipotong.

 

 

"Halah..." Anderson mendumel sendiri. Udah badannya terasa gak enak, pilek, suara bindeng, dan pusing pula. Amit-amit deh, dia kena virus darimana sih?

 

 

Untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sakit yang dia derita, Anderson beralih buat mengobservasi sekitarnya. Dia memilih klinik ini karena rekomendasi salah satu temannya, yang menyebutkan kalau klinik kecil ini cukup bagus. Dan harganya terjangkau pula! Semua hal yang murah dan terjangkau itu surga!

 

 

Di sana ada orang tua, anak-anak, remaja, dan lain-lain. Tidak ada yang menarik perhatian Anderson sampai...

 

 

"Apakah Dr. Holmes memiliki pasien saat ini?"

 

 

"Punya kok, itu lagi didalem."

 

 

Dua orang suster berjalan di depan Anderson duduk, saling membisikan sesuatu dengan suara yang tidak kecil. Anderson menaikan alis matanya, menatap kedua suster itu pergi dengan tatapan bingung.

 

 

'Doctor Holmes?' Anderson membatin, sambil menahan pilek. 'Si _Freak_ jadi dokter? _What?_ Demi apa lo?' Kalau dia bisa teriak, teriak deh.

 

 

Anderson berpikir, 'ah gak mungkin... Yang punya marga Holmes itu gak cuman si _Freak_ itu doang lah... tapi kayaknya marga Holmes itu emang jarang sih, sudah begitu keluarganya si _Freak_ katanya keturunan bangsawan pula...'

 

 

Entah emang Anderson yang kepo banget sama kehidupannya Sherlock Holmes, atau emang hidupnya gak jauh-jauh dari si _freak_ sama partner ceweknya itu, Johanna.

 

 

Eh, ngomong-ngomong soal John, Anderson gak habis pikir kalau bakalan ada cewek yang sudi jadi partnernya Sherlock. Amit-amit, orang biasa aja gak tahan sama Sherlock lama-lama! Ini lagi si John, pakai tinggal bersama pula!

 

 

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan, Anderson mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Pintu pemeriksaan ruang 02, dokter umum. Dia menoleh hanya untuk bertemu dengan muka yang tidak asing lagi baginya...

 

 

"Terima kasih, Dr.Holmes!" Seorang anak laki-laki yang hidungnya dilapisi perban berkata kepada dokter yang ikut mengantarnya dan ibunya keluar ruangan.

 

 

"Sama-sama Mattie, lain kali hati-hati ya." Kata si dokter perempuan, melambai pergi kepada si pasien dan ibunya.

 

 

Anderson jatuh melotot. Dokter itu adalah John! Johanna Watson! Jadi ini klinik tempatnya bekerja?

 

 

Panik, Anderson buru-buru mengambil majalah yang ada di meja samping tempat duduknya dan pura-pura membaca. Sampai gak sadar kalau majalah itu terbalik.

 

 

John sehabis mengantarkan pasien kecilnya itu tidak langsung pergi masuk kembali ke ruangan dokternya. Dia melenggang menuju meja resepsionis yang ada di dekat ruang tunggu.

 

 

Anderson mati-matian menyembunyikan dirinya agar gak keliatan, tapi kayaknya itu susah banget deh secara dia itu mukanya mencurigakan dan gerak-geriknya ababil.

 

 

Pas John udah lewat, Anderson melihat sekelilingnya buat memastikan John sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Sumpah ya bikin sport jantung banget!

 

 

...Eh, tunggu dulu deh. Kok kayaknya ada yang ganjil yak?

 

 

Kalau gak salah tadi John dipanggil "Dr. Holmes" sama pasiennya, deh? Apa Anderson yang salah denger? Secara gitu dia lagi bindeng mampus?

 

 

Kalau John dipanggil menggunakan marga 'Holmes', itu berarti...

 

 

"Dr. Holmes!"

 

 

Suara suster yang tadi ngelewatin Anderson terdengar, dari kejauhan Anderson bisa melihat John yang sedang menulis sesuatu di atas meja resepsionis berhenti dan menengok kepada orang yang memanggil namanya.

 

 

Ah demi apa.

 

 

Anderson menutupi mukanya dengan majalah lagi, pas ngeliat John berjalan mendatangi suster itu dan mereka berbincang-bincang kecil untuk sesaat.

 

 

"Dokter, ada titipan untukmu," sang suster berambut cokelat memberikan Johanna sebuah kantong kertas berukuran sedang. "Dari suamimu." Dia terkekeh.

 

 

John mendehem malu sambil mengambil kantong kertas itu darinya, mengintip isinya dan menemukan sekotak penuh roti selai raspberry dan _tumbler_ minuman berisikan teh darjeeling.

 

 

Senyuman merekah di wajahnya pas melihat isi dari kantong kertas itu. Ternyata dia sukses membuat Sherlock khawatir hari ini. Johanna merasa sangat bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

 

 

"Terima kasih!" Kata John. Suster itu tersenyum lalu meminta izin pergi darinya, meninggalkan John senyam-senyum sendiri sambil merangkul kantong makanan itu.

 

 

Dia pergi masuk lagi kedalam ruangannya. Ketika pintunya sudah tertutup, Anderson masih melototi itu pintu sampai matanya keluar dari tempat matanya. Ya nggaklah, gak segitunya.

 

 

...Itu suster tadi bilang kan, kalau paket makanan itu dari 'suami'-nya. Terus John dipanggil dengan marga Holmes... Itu artinya,

 

 

"... _Holy shit_!" Sahutnya mendadak, akhirnya dia bengek sendiri sampai diliatin sama orang-orang. "Si _freak_ menikah sama _Freak_ nomor dua!" Dia berteriak kayak menemukan tambang minyak ditengah-tengah gurun sahara.

 

 

Tentu teriakannya itu membuat orang sekitarnya kaget dong. Anderson menerima makian umpatan kecil karena sudah membuat keributan, dia meminta maaf pada mereka semua dan harus tahan diliatin sama orang-orang sekitar.

 

 

Ujung-ujungnya, Anderson gak tahan sendiri dan akhirnya memilih untuk pergi keluar dari sana, melupakan janji ketemu dokternya.

 

 

Sialan. Ini semua karena John... Yang sebenarnya gak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan hal ini, John sedang menikmati roti bakar dan teh yang dibawakan oleh Sherlock karena tadi pagi John tidak sempat sarapan karena aktivitas kecil mereka yang baru kelar jam 4 pagi...

 

 

 


	4. DI DImmock

Dimmock di mata rekan-rekannya adalah seorang pria yang memiliki selera cukup aneh terhadap apapun. Dalam soal berpakaian, mobil, rumah, gadget, dan bahkan jenis teh! Kayaknya dia tuh entah kepingin banget beda sama yang lain atau emang pada dasarnya dia emang punya selera yang aneh!

 

Mungkin karena itulah dia langsung jatuh cinta kepada Johanna saat bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kalinya.

 

Dimmock menjadi pemimpin kasus pembunuhan seorang pengusaha terkenal yang kematiannya meninggalkan banyak teka-teki soal penyelundupan barang lewat organisasi kriminal Cina. Sherlock dan John datang ke lokasi (secara tidak diundang, tapi Sherlock berhasil memaksa Lestrade yang lagi liburan memberinya izin dengan menggunakan _blackmail_ foto memalukan si Inspektur kala pesta natal di Holmes Manor.) Untuk menginvestigasi lebih lanjut.

 

Disanalah Dimmock bertemu John, dan disaat yang bersamaan pula hatinya jatuh pada gadis berrambut pirang pendek dan bermata biru gelap tersebut.

 

Johanna itu berbeda dari perempuan kebanyakan dan sebagian tidak dipengaruhi oleh pengalamannya bekerja di militer. Dia berperawakan maskulin, tetapi bisa dilihat kalau Johanna itu sensitif dan emosional. Dia mampu menahan emosinya dan tahu bagaimana caranya bertindak di situasi yang berbeda.

 

_Most of all_ , wajah Johanna dapat menarik siapapun untuk melihatnya lama-lama; ekspresi wajah berupa ' _Oh-Yes-I-am-cute-but-seriously-I-can-kill-you-with-my-bare-hands_ ' yang menjadi ciri khas-nya membuatnya tambah menawan.

 

Dimmock tahu kalau dia harus mengajaknya kencan. Harus. Harus...

 

Meskipun banyak teman-teman se-divisi maupun yang bukan menasehatinya untuk tidak melakukan hal tersebut. Alasan utamanya adalah;

 

" _Are you fucking serious_ , mau ngajak Johanna Watson kencan? Elu minta di gorok sama Sherlock Holmes atau gimana sih?"

 

Aneh, mereka semua seperti yakin kalau Sherlock dan John itu memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sepasang flatmate berbagi flat demi menghemat uang. Dimmock percaya kalau kedua orang itu gak punya hubungan mesra, wong mereka aja boro-boro deketan kalau lagi ngurus TKP... Sherlock di mana, John di mana, mereka bekerja sendiri-sendiri!

 

Maka Dimmock memilih menghiraukan nasehat baik para sahabat beserta koleganya dan melanjutkan rencananya mendekati si John.

 

"H---Hallo, Miss Watson!"

 

Johanna menoleh dari brosur peta yang sedang ia lihat, pandangan jatuh pada Dimmock yang berdiri malu dibelakangnya. Sontak perempuan itu menutup petanya dan melontarkan senyum pengertian sebelum berjalan menghampiri Dimmock.

 

Hari itu telah terjadi kasus pembunuhan dipinggir kota London, hampir mau masuk ke daerah pedesaan. Sherlock ikut turun tangan karena menduga kalau pembunuhan ini ada hubungannya dengan kasus-kasus yang sedang ia urus beberapa bulan belakangan. John seperti biasa ikut mengekor dibelakangnya, lengkap membawa senjata ilegal untuk berjaga-jaga.

 

"Hallo Dimmock," Johanna menyapa balik si DI muda, uap putih keluar dari mulutnya. Cuacanya dingin sekali menusuk tulang. "Kamu yang memimpin pengurusan kasus ini?"

 

" _Y--Yes!_ A--aku yang mengurusnya. Ya..." Dimmock menjawab cepat, supaya John gak menyadari kegugupannya.

 

"Hmm. Begitu..." John mendehem sembari menjilat bibir bagian bawahnya yang kering akibat cuaca dingin, Dimmock menelan ludah melihatnya melakukan itu; _godammit_ bibir tipis bersemu pink itu...minta dicium banget sih.

 

Oke, Dimmock! Ini kesempatanmu, kamu lagi ada berduaan doang sama Johanna, polisi sama anggotamu yang lain lagi sibuk dan yang pasti Sherlock gak kelihatan di manapun! Ini kesempatan yang baik! Ayo, Dimmock!

 

"A--anu, John-- aku... Aku... Ingin... Bertanya sesuatu padamu..."

 

John berkedip cepat. "Bertanya soal apa?" Tanyanya. Dia sedikit memainkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, itu sebuah kebiasaan _unconsious_ yang dimiliki oleh Johanna. Jari tangannya saling bertumpu, terikat satu sama lain.

 

Eah, tenggorokan Dimmock mendadak terasa gatel banget, dia emang selalu begitu tiap kali merasa gugup. "A---Ahh... Aku... Aduh, apakah---- kamu..."

 

"Ya? Kenapa?"

 

"A---Apakah kamu ingin pergi kencan bersamaku, Johanna??"

 

Dimmock langsung ngemuntahin perkataannya.

 

Baik Johanna maupun si DI jadi diem, terlebih lagi John yang kelihatan kaget maksimal mendengar omongan Dimmock.

 

"Hah---?" John malah nampak bingung campur kaget gitu, bukan ekspresi yang diharapkan oleh Dimmock. "Ah... Aku rasa tidak mungkin, Dimmock..." John ngerasa gak enak banget nolak tawarannya, tapi harus di pertegas kalau sekarang dia itu sudah tidak berstatus laja----

 

"Johanna!"

 

Belum sempet Dimmock sadar dari penolakan Johanna, dia udah dibikin kaget sama suara Baritone punya Sherlock yang sepertinya bisa ngebunuh orang itu. Setelah suaranya kedengeran, sekarang orangnya yang nongol dibelakang John! Lah si Sherlock dateng dari arah mana??

 

"Eh!? Sherlock!?" John menyahut kaget, tapi dia di diamkan oleh kedua telapak tangan Sherlock yang menekan kedua bahunya. Tangan lentik berlapis sarung tangan milik Sherlock mengelus bahu John hingga turun ke lengannya; Dimmock yang ngeliatin itu cuman bisa diem shock doang.

 

"John, aku butuh kamu melihat bekas luka dibelakang mayat perempuan yang ada di dalam bagasi mobil." Sherlock menyeruakan maksud dia memanggil Johanna.

 

Johanna meliriknya tajam dari samping, tidak bergeming kemanapun meski sudah dapat 'perintah' dari Sherlock. Sherlock yang engeh kemudian menambahkan kata kunci untuk menggerakan John;

 

"Tolong, Johanna." Ucapnya, ditutup sama dengusan nafas panjang.

 

"Nah. _That's better_." Puas mendengar Sherlock meminta secara sopan, mantan dokter militer itu pergi melenggang dari tempat Sherlock dan Dimmock berada. Suara sepatu hak 5 cm-nya agak menggema di lantai batu tempat TKP mereka berada.

 

Pandangan Sherlock kemudian jatuh kepada Dimmock.

 

Dan sumpah ya itu mukanya dia 1000 kali lebih nyebelin daripada biasanya, jengkel mampus kayaknya dia.

 

"E--e--ieh. Hai." Sapa Dimmock. Dalam hati berdoa supaya Sherlock Holmes tidak mencincang tubuhnya dan menggunakannya sebagai bahan percobaan gilanya...

 

"Apa kamu tidak melihatnya?"

 

Sherlock berkata ketus sekali.

 

"Me--Melihat apa, Sir? Apakah ada yang aku lewatkan dari mencari bukti??" Dimmock panik sendiri, nginget-nginget dia kelupaan sesuatu apa nggak.

 

"Cincin di tangan kiri Johanna. Apa kamu tidak lihat?" Sherlock mulai menggeram. Ya wassalam ini pria sosiopat kalau marah serem bener... Mukanya sih datar, tapi lagaknya kayak bisa membantai orang menggunakan tangan kosong.

 

_By the way_... Cincin? Johanna memakai cincin? Dimmock tidak memperhatikannya.

 

" _So--Sorry_? Sepertinya aku tak melihat John memakai cincin tadi..." **Dan seingatku dia belum menikah, deh**. Batin si Dimmock.

 

Nah disini Sherlock berubah makin ' _bitch please_ ', secara cepat dia menjelaskan; " _Of course_ dia membuka cincinnya, dia tak akan meresikokan **cincin pernikahan** nya kotor terkena darah atau sejenisnya. Tipikal Johanna, **romantis**. Dia akan memasangnya kembali setelah kasus ini selesai dan memutar-mutarnya jika dia sedang bengong tidak ada kerjaan. Bekas ring cincin di jari tangannya sangat terlihat, karena cincin yang **aku** belikan mempunyai grafir nama timbul di dalamnya."

 

Oke Dimmock gak nyimak.

 

Dia cuman denger kata 'cincin pernikahan' doang dari omongan panjang kali lebar-nya Sherlock. _Wait what_? SEJAK KAPAN JOHANNA NIKAH? Dimmock berteriak nyaring dalam hati. _No, no, no_... Salah, pertanyaan yang paling penting adalah; DIA NIKAH SAMA SIAPA!?

 

"A--Aku gak tahu kalau... Dia sudah menikah??"

 

" _Dear God_ kamu lebih lamban daripada Anderson!" Bentak Sherlock ke Dimmock. Bentakannya yang kencang mengundang perhatian orang sekitar. "Pantas saja kamu susah naik jabatan! Mungkin kamu mempunyai hubungan relasi dengan si idiot Anderson?"

 

_Wha---what_?! Kenapa pula Sherlock harus nyamain Dimmock sama Anderson?? Anderson itu lebih idiot daripada dia!

 

Lalu tidak disangka-sangka Sherlock mencondongkan badannya mendekati Dimmock, jarak diantara mereka dekat sekali; Dimmock bergidik ngeri dibawah tatapan tajam sang detektif---- astaga matanya itu serem banget, kayak bakalan ada sinar laser keluar dari sana dan memanggang otaknya.

 

"Kamu tidak akan berusaha mendekatinya lagi. **_Never. Not even once_**. **_She is my wife_** _._ " Sherlock mengancamnya. untung dia lagi gak bawa benda tajam...

 

" _Y---yes Sir_! Aku mengerti! Iya!" Dimmock menyahut ngeri, seluruh bulu kuduk di tubuhnya bangkit hasil dari tatapan dingin Sherlock. Rasanya ingin menangis dan berlari ke pangkuan mama...

 

Sherlock akhirnya menarik diri dari Dimmock yang sudah ketakutan setengah mati, tubuhnya mengigil ketakutan bagai melihat hantu lewat. Sherlock menggeram kesal sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Dimmock yang sudah hancur luar dalam terlibas oleh Sherlock Holmes.

 

Kenapa Sherlock gak terima kalau dia mengajak Johanna kencan?! Mereka kan cuman flatmate biasa, kenapa Sherlock harus sampai bersifat sangat posesif seperti itu..... Eh?

 

Tunggu... Perasaan tadi Sherlock merujuk Johanna sebagai.... **_Isteri_** nya? _Oh my God_ , jadi **suami** nya Johanna itu **Sherlock**!?

 

.... _Holy shit, what have he done_? Dimmock baru saja membuka pintu kandang naga pemarah dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai sasaran empuk si naga, dia akan ditangkap untuk dimakan olehnya...

 

_At the end of the day_ , Dimmock menghilang secara misterius dari TKP. Lestrade marah-marah sendiri nyariin itu anak yang ngilang entah kemana, teriak-teriak bilang si Dimmock anak gak becus dan dia bakal memotong gajinya. No, Lestrade bakalan gak ngasih gajinya untuk sebulan!

 

Johanna melirik ke Sherlock yang berdiri disampingnya, mereka berdua tengah melihat Lestrade misuh-misuh sendiri sampai mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. Johanna bermuka sinis, seperti sedang mengatakan 'Lo habis melakukan apa, Sherlock?'

 

Sherlock membalas pandangan 'sinis' **isteri** nya itu dengan mengatakan,

 

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, John."

 

Katanya dengan ekspresi wajah tidak bersalah sama sekali.

_Bullshit_ banget, emang.


	5. Sarah Sawyer

"Johanna dibawa ke rumah sakit!?"

 

Suara Sarah membahana di meja resepsionis klinik tempat dan kawannya John bekerja, wanita itu hampir saja mematahkan pinggir meja kayu mahoni yang ada di depannya. Si perawat yang memberitahu Sarah tentang berita tersebut jadi ngeri sendiri ngeliat atasannya heboh.

 

"I-Iya, tadi sewaktu anda lagi pergi keluar, Dr. Watson tiba-tiba saja jatuh pingsan ketika memeriksa pasien... Dia dibawa ke rumah sakit St. Bart menggunakan ambulans."

 

Sarah mendadak merasa pusing sekali, dia mendesah lelah campur menggerutu. Dia sebenernya gak kaget mendengar berita John pingsan, soalnya itu perempuan emang udah kelihatan sakit dari seminggu yang lalu. _That poor blonde_ sampai harus membatalkan janji dengan beberapa pasien karena dia gak kuat menangani mual dan pusing yang ia rasakan.

 

"Aku akan pergi mengunjunginya kalau begitu. Tadi dia di bawa ke rumah sakit mana? St. Bart? Agak jauh dari sini ya." Komen Sarah.

 

Si perawat membalas, "Iya di St. Bart, entah kenapa malah ambulans dari rumah sakit itu yang datang. Padahal St. Mercy letaknya lebih dekat." Katanya sambil mengangkat kedua bahu.

 

"Ya sudahlah kalau begitu," Sarah bersiap-siap pergi keluar klinik kecil mereka. "Aku pergi dulu deh. Tolong titip kliniknya sebentar ya!" Dengan itu si dokter berambut coklat panjang pergi meninggalkan klinik, langsung mencari taksi menuju rumah sakit St. Bart.

 

* * *

 

 

Sekalinya tiba di St. Bart, Sarah di kejutkan oleh keindahan gedung rumah sakit tersebut. Maklum, dia belum pernah datang kemari, jadinya agak norak sedikit gak papa lah ya. Bangunan St. Bart bermodel gedung tua ala zaman victoria, dengan jendela-jendela tinggi nan tebal, batu ukiran menghiari bagian luar-dalam, dan warna-warna tua yang menenangkan hati.

 

Sarah segera mendatangi meja resepsionis yang terlihat lenggang kala itu. Dia disapa oleh seorang perawat muda berpakaian ala suster biasa pada umumnya,

 

" _Hello_ , ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya si suster ke Sarah.

 

"Yes. Uh, aku mencari pasien bernama Johanna Watson? Temanku dibawa kemari dengan ambulans setelah jatuh pingsan di tempat kerja..."

 

"Sebentar aku carikan dulu..."

 

Si Perawat mengambil map berwarna manila yang tersusun di samping telepon mejanya, membuka-bukanya sebentar sementara Sarah menunggu sabar.

 

Beberapa saat kemudian perawat itu memanggilnya, " _Sorry Ma'am,_ tidak ada nama temanmu di _list_ pasien kami..."

_What the fuck_ , suara di dalam kepala Sarah mengutuk.

 

"Gak ada? katanya dia dibawa kesini kok... Coba cek lagi, _maybe you missed her name?_ "

 

Dibuka lagi berkas list-nya, "Maaf tetap tidak ada nama Johanna Watson, Ma'am."

 

Sarah masang muka mesem, plis deh dia hari ini udah _badmood_ dan gak butuh dibikin makin kesal. "Gak mungkin. Masa iya gak ada! Coba cari yang depannya 'J', atau John, atau Johanna atau apalah gue gak tau!" Mulai emosi dia.

 

Si suster daripada ngeliatin ini orang makin frustasi mendingan nurutin aja deh permintaannya. Maka dia mencari di daftar nama yang berawalan dengan huruf 'J'. "Ah, kalau yang namanya Johanna sih ada disini..."

 

"Nah! Tuh kan, ada..." _Oh thank god_ , Sarah mau melakukan sujud syukur.

 

"Tapi marga belakangnya bukan 'Watson', melainkan Johanna Hamish **Holmes**." Lanjut si suster. Bikin Sarah batal sujud syukur.

 

"...Eh? Johanna Hamish... **Holmes** , katamu? Ehh?"

 

Susternya mengangguk tanda membenarkan. "Iya, dia baru saja masuk kemari setengah jam yang lalu. Kasusnya sama, pingsan di tempat kerjanya. Apa mungkin ini 'Johanna' yang sama seperti yang kamu cari, Ma'am?"

 

Sarah malah diem aja ditanyain. Holmes? Itu kan marganya Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes... Kenapa John bermarga sama dengannya!? Kok--- kok--- ada apa ini??

 

"Apakah kamu ingin melihatnya dulu, untuk memastikan?" Tawar sang suster yang kayaknya memperhatikan ekspresi wajah shock Sarah.

 

"Uh?" Ya, mungkin Sarah perlu melihatnya sendiri untuk membenarkan kenyataan. "B-Boleh. _Yeah_ , tentu saja..." Gungamnya kosong.

 

"Kamarnya nomor 301, terletak di ujung lorong dekat lift. Tinggal naik tangga dari sini lalu belok ke arah kiri." Ucap sang suster, memberi petunjuk jalan.

 

" _Yes, uh, thank you very much._ "

 

" _You're welcome, Ma'am_." Sarah langsung ngacir pergi ke arah yang ditunjukan oleh si suster...

 

Seumur hidupnya, Sarah Sawyer belum pernah berlari secepat kilat dengan menggunakan high heels di kakinya seperti itu. John berhutang penjelasan kepadanya, pokoknya gak mau tau, Sarah harus mendapat penjelasan logis dari perbedaan nama marga-nya John!

 

* * *

 

"303..... 302..... Ah, ini dia; 301."

 

Sarah menginspeksi nomor pintu kamar yang ia lewati, sampai tiba pada tempat tujuannya; yaitu kamar nomor 301. Tadinya Sarah mau main bablas masuk, tapi dia inget... Siapa tahu di dalam sana bukan John, melainkan perempuan lain yang bernama sama dengannya.

 

Ngeliat ada jendela kaca kecil di pintu, Sarah mengintip kedalam. Perhatiin deh, disemua rumah sakit pasti pintu ruang pasiennya mempunyai semacam lubang kaca bening yang memperlihatkan sedikit isi ruangan. Itu berguna bagi suster, dokter, maupun orang yang mau menjenguk untuk mengidentifikasi pasien yang dirawat di dalam sana.

 

Sarah mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat kedalam, betapa terkejutnya dia menemukan John terbaring lemas di atas tempat tidur. Ada selang infus menjuntai dari tabung cairan ke tangannya. Dia nampak kecapekan sekali, mukanya juga lebih pucat dari terakhir kali Sarah menemuinya.

 

Tadinya Sarah mau membuka ganggang pintunya, akan tetapi langkahnya itu terhenti karena dia melihat ada orang lain berada di dalam ruangan. Orang itu muncul dari samping, memakai jaket belstaff berwarna hitam dan rambut ikalnya agak bergoyang seraya dia berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur Johanna.

 

"...Loh? Itu bukannya Sherlock?" Gumam Sarah sendirian. Dia mengurungkan niatnya buat masuk kedalam dan memilih buat memperhatikan mereka berdua dari luar. Untung keadaan sekitar lagi sepi...

 

Sarah melihat Sherlock berdiri di samping tempat tidur John, tangannya bergerak menelusuri rambut si gadis lalu turun ke pergelangan tangan, dia mengangkatnya kemudian memberi kecupan di atasnya. John sendiri cuman diam saja sambil menatap Sherlock dengan wajah letih.

 

Sarah hampir tersedak pas melihat Sherlock melakukan itu.

 

Bukannya Sherlock sama John itu gak punya hubungan apa-apa!? Dulu John ngasih tau Sarah kayak begitu, kok! Katanya, 'Aku rasa aku dan Sherlock tidak akan mempunyai hubungan lebih dari partner atau flatmate, dia tidak tertarik kepada relasi intim dengan manusia lain.'

 

Ah, palingan itu cuman _gesture_ ramah aja kok. Sarah malah _denial_... Sherlock dan John kan emang deket banget, wajar dong kalau mereka saling berbagi sentuhan?

 

Yang gak wajar adalah setelah itu Sherlock duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Johanna lalu merebahkan dirinya di samping sang dokter, kedua tangannya melingkar di tubuh John, mendekapnya erat sampai kepala John mau gak mau harus berisirahat di sela leher dan pundak Sherlock. Nah, apakah itu yang dinamakan sebagai hubungan 'biasa' antar flatmate? Jangan-jangan mereka emang bener sudah menikah...?

 

Mereka berdua berada di dalam posisi itu cukup lama. Sarah menduga kalau Johanna tertidur di dalam pelukan Sherlock, sebaliknya Sherlock tidak tidur tetapi mulai mengelus-elus punggung John.

 

Sarah menemukannya sangat.... Manis. Dan menyeramkan. karena dia tidak pernah melihat John dan Sherlock se.... Semesra itu? Lagipula terakhir kali Sarah ketemu sama mereka berdua tuh pas kasus barang selundupan yang ngebawa mafia Cina. Sarah masih inget soal itu karena dia hampir saja terbunuh dengan panah menancap di kepalanya kalau tidak diselamatkan oleh kedua pasangan itu.

 

Mulut Sherlock terbuka, mengucapkan sesuatu. Tapi Sarah gak bisa menerka apa yang pria itu bicarakan. Yang pasti, John terlihat seperti mengangguk dibawah pelukan Sherlock.

 

Sarah tahu kalau mengintip seperti ini tuh gak baik, _hell_ , dia sudah sering ketahuan lagi memperhatikan cowok ganteng. Mampus bener kan kalau dia sampai ketahuan lagi ngintipin momen tenang punya Sherlock dan John?

 

Senyuman lelah merayap menghiasi bibir merah si dokter, gak mau tahu, Sarah pokoknya minta ganti rugi karena dia tidak dikasih tahu soal pernikahan Johanna dengan Sherlock. Atau bagaimana John tidak meng- _update_ namanya di klinik setelah menikah.

 

.... _Well_ , Johanna dan Sherlock memang pasangan yang serasi sih kalau dilihat-lihat.

 

Sarah lalu menghela nafas. Melihat kondisi John yang kayak begitu, Sarah urung menganggunya dengan banyak pertanyaan. Selama hari esok masih ada, mendingan dilakukan esok hari. Maka untuk terakhir kalinya Sarah mengintip kedalam ruangan, menemukan Sherlock masih memeluk Johanna secara erat diatas tempat tidur.

 

Setelah itu dia pergi menjauhi depan pintu. Mulai pergi meninggalkan lorong rumah sakit, berbeda dengan kedatangannya yang bermuka cemberut dan bete; sekarang dia pergi sambil membawa senyuman cerah di wajahnya. Ah, _silly_ Johanna dan Sherlock membuatnya pengen ketawa.

 

Sarah gak merasa dibohongi oleh John, itu merupakan haknya untuk tidak menceritakan soal statusnya kepada orang lain. Dia juga tahu kalau Johanna itu bukan tipe orang yang sering menyembunyikan sesuatu dari teman-teman dekatnya, John mungkin belum menemukan waktu yang cocok untuk memberitahu Sarah.

 

Nanti kalau ketemu lagi, Sarah bakalan minta di traktir makan ah, itung-itung ganti rugi gak diajak ke pesta pernikahan Sherlock dan John.

 

Eh? Emangnya mereka ada pesta pernikahan, gitu? 


	6. + Mike Stamford

Mike Stamford ketawa ngikik sendirian sambil men- _scroll_ _mouse_ laptopnya, ketawanya geli banget sampai bikin mahasiswa-mahasiswanya yang sedang bertandang ke ruang kerjanya buat mengumpulkan tugas jadi heran (coret, serem) sendiri.

 

"Anu... Sir? Ketawa ngeliatin apaan Sir?" Salah satu mahasiswa bernama Kenneth bertanya, temen-temennya sembunyi rusuh dibelakang. Pada kepo, tapi emoh nanya.

 

"Ah. Maaf, maaf, saya lagi baca blog punya temen saya... Dia abis update." Mike menjelaskan, dia sengaja memutar laptopnya mengarah ke pada mahasiswanya. Mereka mengerubungi meja Mike untuk melihat lebih dekat...

 

Andrea, salah satu mahasiswa perempuan bilang; "Loh? Itu kan blog punya Johanna Watson, kan? Anda baca juga, Sir?"

 

" _Of course_!" Dengan bangganya Stamford berkata. "Johanna adalah kolegaku, kami sudah berteman sejak masih ada di sekolah kedokteran bersama. Kamu juga tahu soal blog-nya?"

 

Beberapa dari mahasiswanya tertawa. "Tau dong Sir, siapa sih yang gak tau soal petualangan Sherlock Holmes dan Johanna Watson? Mereka itu keren banget, dan informasi yang mereka berikan sangatlah berguna!"

 

"Tapi tetep deh ya, informasi tentang 30 jenis tembakau yang berbeda itu kayaknya gak guna banget deh..." Kata temennya. Ngerujuk ke blog individu punya Sherlock bernama 'Science of Deduction', isinya penelitian rumahan yang bagi sebagian orang kaga berguna banget ilmunya. Mending gitu bisa di copas, nah ini...

 

Mereka pada ketawa waktu saling menceritakan cerita apa saja yang menarik perhatian mereka di blog punya John. Mike yang melihat antusiasme para mahasiswanya jadi menyeringai, ternyata diam-diam Sherlock dan John punya fans diantara kalangan mahasiswanya...

 

"Sir, kalau kamu kenal sama Johanna Watson, bisa kali diajak dateng ke sini... Buat seminar, atau jadi dosen tamu gitu dong?" Ada satu gagasan. Mahasiwa lain mengiyakan gagasan tersebut.

 

"Wah, kayaknya itu bakalan susah dilakukan deh," Mike menggelengkan kepala, seringai tidak meninggalkan wajahnya. "Kecuali kalian mau seorang Sherlock Holmes ikutan dateng ke kampus dan di jamin kalian bakalan stress menghadapinya."

 

Mahasiswanya ber-"oh" ria.

 

"Emangnya kemanapun Johanna pergi, Sherlock harus ikut? Atau kebalikannya?" Tanya Kenneth.

 

Mike mengangkat kedua pundaknya, " _Well... Something like that_ , Sherlock Holmes paling tidak suka membiarkan **isteri** nya berkeliaran sendirian... Sudah begitu sekarang John lagi---"

 

" _WHAT!?_ "

 

Suara Mike tertelan duluan sama sahutan kaget para mahasiswanya, mereka heboh seperti habis melihat papan pengumuman sale besar-besaran di toko Marks and Spencer atau Burberry. _Which is_ , gak akan pernah kejadian.

 

" _Wait_! Sherlock Holmes dan Johanna Watson itu pasangan suami-isteri!?"

 

"Sejak kapan mereka menikah!?"

 

"Bukannya Sherlock Holmes itu aseksual??"

 

"Lah kirain mereka cuman flatmate biasa aja!"

 

"Kok anda bisa tahu, Sir?!"

 

Berbondong-bondong pertanyaan keluar dari mulut mereka semua, Mike sampai angkat tangan ke depan dada saking shock-nya ngeliat para mahasiswanya memborbardirnya dengan banyak pertanyaan seputar Sherlock dan John.

 

"Ya jelas aku tahu mereka sudah menikah, karena Sherlock mengundangku! Aku juga yang mengenalkan mereka berdua di tempat pertama." Tukas Mike. Terdengar sombong karena emang begitu kenyataannya, kalau bukan karena dia, Sherlock tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan John dan begitu sebaliknya.

 

Nah karena melihat gelagat dosennya kayak pengen berdongeng--- eh salah; maksudnya bercerita, para mahasiswa kurang kerjaan itu pada nyari posisi ngumpul yang enak di deket meja Stamford. Si Stamford yang engeh sama hal ini mah seneng-seneng aja mau bercerita...

 

"Kayaknya aku pernah inget disalah satu tulisan lama di blog-nya Johanna, dia menyebutkan kalau dia sama Sherlock Holmes itu berpasangan sebagai partner biasa dalam menangani kasus doang, Sir." Cetus Mary, berdua sama Andrea sebagai mahasiswa perempuan diantara banyaknya mahasiswa laki-laki.

 

"Hahaha. Tinggal bersama dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama pastinya akan membuat perasaan cinta tumbuh, bukan?" Canda Mike, padahal dalem hati dia bilang begini; _'Dan sumpah gue gak nyangka seorang Sherlock Holmes bisa mencintai orang lain selain dirinya. Udah gitu Johanna pakai berperasaan sama pula. Emang dasar orang-orang aneh...'_

 

"Tapi...Sherlock dan John gak cocok banget  kalau jadi sepasang kekasih, kayak ada yang **salah** , gitu."

 

Mike ingin sekali memberi nilai A kepada mahasiswanya yang berkata seperti itu, sumpah. Bukan cuman dia doang kok yang berpikiran seperti itu, Mike sendiri sewaktu memperkenalkan mereka berdua juga gak bisa ngebayangin ini orang bermesraan dalam bentuk apapun. Jadi kepo, Sherlock sama Johanna kalau lagi intim kayak gimana ya?

 

"Sini, akan kuceritakan sesuatu kepada kalian...tentang apa yang dikatakan oleh Sherlock Holmes saat dia mendatangiku untuk memberi undangan resepsi pernikahan mereka, yang terbatas dan rahasia..." Gumam Stamford, perkataannya barusan menarik seluruh perhatian mahasiswanya.

 

Lalu mulailah dia menceritakan kejadian satu setengah tahun yang lalu, yang terjadi tepat di dalam ruangan kerjanya ini.

 

 

* * *

 

(Flashback)

 

"Ah, apa ini, Sherlock?"

 

"Undangan pernikahan."

 

Mike meraih undangan beramplop putih dan bersemu ungu yang disodorkan oleh Sherlock. "Oh ya? Siapa yang menikah?" Tanya si dokter secara sumringah, dia selalu menyukai yang namanya pernikahan. Dia sudah setengah perjalanan merobek amplop pembungkus undangan indah tersebut.

 

"Aku dan Johanna."

 

KREK.

 

Stamford tidak sengaja merobek amplopnya sampai isinya hampir setengah terobek gegara mendengar kalau yang akan menikah adalah koleganya, Johanna Watson, dan... Sherlock Holmes!?

 

Sherlock malah menyeringai, sepertinya dia sudah memaklumi reaksi orang-orang. Stamford bukan satu-satunya yang bereaksi seperti itu setelah mendapatkan undangan pernikahannya. Reaksi Mycroft dan Mrs. Hudson lebih heboh dari ini, memakan korban cangkir teh dan handphone blackberry. Jangan tanya kenapa.

 

"K---K--kamu? Ya--yang menikah itu--- **kamu**!? sama Johanna? Kamu akan menikahi **Johanna**!?" Stamford ngomong gagap.

 

" _Obviously_..." Sherlock memutar kedua matanya. Haduh plis deh Mike jangan ikut-ikutan jadi orang lemot deh...

 

Mike semakin melongo. Masih gak percaya. Matanya lalu mengarah pada kartu undangan bermotif minimalis bertaburan hiasan bunga dan merpati silver-ungu yang ada diatas tangannya. Ada grafir nama Sherlock Holmes beserta Johanna Hamish Watson tertulis oleh tinta silver yang menembus kebelakang. Nama mereka dittulis secara indah sekali, anehnya juga kedua nama mereka cocok sekali kalau berdampingan.

 

"Oh--- wow," Mike tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya. "Ah... Ini serius? Maksudku... Ini bukan bohongan, kan?" Tanyanya. Wajar kalau dia merasa curiga, yang kita bicarakan disini adalah Sherlock Holmes, hello?

 

"Tidak. Ini sungguhan. Resepsi pernikahan benar-benar ada, kami hanya mengundang segelintir orang saja. Salah satunya adalah kamu."

 

Mendengar itu Mike jadi ngerasa bangga. Jelas lah dia di undang, karena... "Aku... Tidak menyangkanya, sungguh. Rasanya baru kemarin aku membawa Johanna ke lab milikmu dan... Dan... _Gosh_ , maaf, aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa."

 

Mike adalah orang berjasa yang sudah mempertemukan Sherlock dan john.

 

"Perasaan yang kamu alami itu wajar. Kamu selalu menganggap Johanna seperti saudara sendiri, keadaannya telah menjadi tanggung jawabmu." Sherlock menjelaskan menggunakan kemampuan observasi dan deduksinya.

 

Itu memang benar. Stamford sangat menjaga Johanna, apalagi saat mendengar perempuan itu kembali dari Afganistan karena tertembak. Kondisinya mengkhawatirkan, Mike tahu dia harus melakukan sesuatu... Dan terbesitlah ide untuk mengenalkannya ke Sherlock, yang saat itu sedang mencari flatmate atas usulan kakaknya.

 

Bagi Stamford, Sherlock itu orang baik yang salah dimengerti oleh banyak orang. Dia bahkan mempercayakan Johanna kepadanya...

 

"Kalau begitu aku mau pergi dahulu, Mike." Sherlock bersiap-siap meninggalkan ruangan Mike, dia memasang kembali syal biru kesukaannya di leher.

 

"Oh?"

 

Mike gak bisa bereaksi cepat, soalnya Sherlock keburu melenggang setengah keluar dari pintu. Tetapi detektif muda itu menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menoleh kebelakang, memberi Mike senyuman paling tulus yang bisa dia berikan kepada orang lain selain John;

 

" _Thank you_."

 

Dia mengucapkan terima kasih. Sherlock fucking Holmes mengatakan terima kasih! Siapapun siapkan alat perekam!

 

Tak butuh orang pintar untuk mengetahui Sherlock berterima kasih soal apa. Mike membalasnya dengan senyuman juga, " _You better take a good care of her, or else..._ " Itu selain si Mike menyatakan rasa bersyukurnya, dia juga memberikan ancaman ke Sherlock. Awas aja Johanna sampai kenapa-kenapa, Mike masih nyimpen **satu set pisau bedah** hadiah pemberian Johanna beberapa tahun silam...

 

" _Do not worry_. Sudah ada banyak yang mengantri untuk membunuhku kalau  Johanna sampai kenapa-kenapa. Kamu ikut mengantri saja mendingan." Entah Sherlock menanggapinya secara bercanda atau serius. Tetapi yang pasti, emang ada banyak orang yang bakalan mencoba membunuhnya kalau sampai dia berani-berani menyakiti Johanna; sebut saja Mummy Holmes, Lestrade, Mycroft, Sarah Sawyer, kakak dan keluarganya John, Molly, dan bahkan Anthea.

 

...Dan berpuluh-puluh fans milik John diluar sana. Tunggu, mungkin beribu-ribu. _No one knows for sure_.

 

Akhirnya Sherlock benar-benar pergi meninggalkan ruangan, Mike kembali mengamati undangan pernikahan yang masih dia pegang diatas tangannya tersebut; hal pertama yang terbesit dipikirannya adalah,

 

"...Kenapa aku seperti bisa menduga mereka akan menikah, cepat atau lambat?"

 

 

* * *

 

 

(Flashback end)

 

"Jadi anda sudah menduga duluan kalau mereka akan menikah, begitu?" Tanya Mark, langsung bertanya setelah Mike selesai bercerita.

 

Mike sebelum menjawabnya ketawa dulu sebentar, "Sedikit sih, walau aku buru-buru menepis pemikiran kalau seorang Sherlock Holmes menikah dan _settle down_ bersama keluarganya. Johanna sendiri juga bukan tipe perempuan yang akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya hanya menjadi ibu rumah tangga... Dia menyukai petualangan, bahaya, dan tantangan."

 

"Aku rasa mereka cocok karena masing-masing mem _provide_ hal yang dibutuhkan oleh satu sama lainnya," Andrea memberitahu apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. "Maksudku, Johanna menyukai bahaya, dan Sherlock memberikannya hidup berbahaya dengan menjadikannya sebagai partner." 

 

Mereka yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa. Apa yang mahasiswi itu katakan memang benar seratus persen. Bahasa harafiahnya, Sherlock dan Johanna itu bagai sepasang _soulmate_ yang saling mengisi ruang kosong di hati mereka masing-masing.

 

" _Well_ , karena sekarang kalian tahu kalau duo investigator paling terkenal di London itu sekarang adalah suami-isteri, aku harap kalian tidak membeberkannya kemana-mana. Apalagi ke media massa, kalau iya, hebohnya bisa melebihi royal wedding."

 

" _Yes, Sir_!"

 

"Tenang Sir, rahasia mereka aman!"

 

Semuanya pada berjanji untuk tidak membuka mulut soal ini. Mike percaya kepada mereka, kalau ada yang berani ngomong-ngomong, dia tinggal membuat mereka _fail_ mata kuliah yang ia ajarkan... Enaknya jadi dosen.

 

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sudah sana balik ke kelas, kalian membuat ruanganku terasa penuh!" Usir Mike.

 

Mereka pada melenguh sebel gitu, ogah masuk kelas selanjutnya yang merupakan kelas anatomi. Yang ngajar agak sinting, katanya. Tapi kayaknya semua dosen itu emang gak ada yang 'waras' tanda kutip deh. Ini berlaku bagi semua jurusan kuliah, ok?

 

Daripada kena bogem dari dosen, mereka akhirnya pada pergi keluar semua gitu lah. Kecuali ada satu anak yang tertinggal dibelakang rombongan mahasiswa itu...

 

"Sir, kamu seharusnya meminta royalti dari Sherlock dan Johanna. Kalau tidak ada kamu, mereka tidak mungkin pernah bisa bertemu, dan menjadi salah satu ikon paling penting di Inggris."

 

"Halah, kamu itu apa-apaan, mana mungkin aku meminta imbalan dari teman-temanku sendiri?" Mike menertawainya.

 

Tapi kemudian raut wajahnya berubah melembut, tiba-tiba saja dia jadi membayangkan sosok Sherlock dan John di depan matanya, melihat mereka berdua bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Ada ketertarikan tidak terjelaskan di kedua mata mereka, tali semu yang mengikat kedua tubuh mereka menjadi satu bagian.

 

"....mereka sudah memberiku imbalan cukup dengan menjadikanku sebagai **orang tua baptis** dari calon **putera** mereka."

 

Hening sebentar...

 

".........HAH!?"

 

Rombongan yang tadinya udah pada bubaran lah mendadak jadi ngumpul lagi karena mendengar adanya gosip -coret- berita baru---- Mike buru-buru bangkit dari atas kursinya untuk menutup pintu ruangannya sebelum mereka berhasil masuk kembali.

 

" _Now, now, students! Go back to the classroom and resume your study if you please!_ "

 

Mike menyahut kepada tangan-tangan mahasiswanya yang mencoba mendorong pintu berkacanya, berharap itu dapat membuat mereka diam dan menyerah.

 

Ah, dia jadi heran. Kenapa orang lain bisa begitu buta untuk melihat hubungan Sherlock dan Johanna yang kelihatan jelas lebih dari sebatas _flatmate_ itu? Dan kenapa mereka semua harus kepo maksimal? Dasar manusia-manusia tidak peka.

 

Namun seenggaknya, dari banyaknya orang yang tidak peka tersebut, masih tersisa Mike sebagai satu-satunya yang memang dari awal meyakini Sherlock dan Johanna diciptakan untuk saling bertemu satu sama lain.

 

Jadi siapa sangka niat baiknya untuk membantu Sherlock mendapatkan seorang flatmate dan Johanna yang butuh tempat tinggal murah akan berubah menjadi...

 

_Blessing_ seperti ini?

 

Sementara itu di 221B, Sherlock dan Johanna bersin-bersin sedari tadi. Mereka berdua _currently_ sedang duduk berpelukan di sofa, gelas teh ada di depan meja; mengira kalau mereka sama-sama terkena flu dadakan.

 

" _You know what?_ " Johanna berbicara di sela tarikan nafasnya, kepalanya beristirahat di atas bahu Sherlock. "Biasanya kalau orang bersin-bersin mendadak gak jelas kayak begini, tandanya orang itu lagi di omongin habis-habisan sama orang lain."

 

Sherlock menarik dahak yang nyangkut ditenggorokannya, dia menyodorkan mug teh ke tangan John. " _What kind of silly thing is that_? Kepercayaan masyarakat? _Urban Legend_? Phefh, tidak masuk akal..."

 

"Yaudah sih namanya juga hal yang ada di sekitar masyarakat, mau percaya apa nggak ya terserah."

 

Johanna mencibirnya dahulu sebelum menegak habis teh pemberian suaminya. Dia gak merasa kesal sama omongan jeplaknya Sherlock, Sherlock emang biasa kayak begitu kok. **Kehidupan pernikahan** membuat Johanna sudah tahu bagaimana Sherlock luar-dalam dan begitu sebaliknya.

 

"... _People do nothing else_." Sherlock tiba-tiba berbisik padanya.

 

Tangannya melingkar dibelakang pinggang Johanna, telapak tangan beristirahat di atas perut hamil si dokter; mengelus-elusnya pelan. Hal itu membuat Johanna menghela nafas penuh ketenangan. Sentuhan Sherlock aneh tapi nyata bisa membuatnya tenang, entah kenapa.

 

"Beristirahatlah _,_ Johanna."

 

"Iya, Sherlock."

 

Dan **dua plus satu** anggota keluarga aneh itu menghabiskan hari mereka bersin-bersin gak jelas dari siang hingga malam hari.

 

(END)


End file.
